1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular lamp, and particularly to a vehicular lamp used in a vehicle such as an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 4675874 discloses a vehicular lamp that includes a plurality of light-emitting elements, and a plurality of projection lenses that correspond to the respective light-emitting elements. In the vehicular lamp, each of the projection lenses is constituted by an aspherical lens that has a protruding front surface and a flat rear surface. The projection lenses are arranged at intervals in a matrix.
In general, it is required to reduce an installation space for the vehicular lamp in the vehicle. Accordingly, it is required to reduce the size of the vehicular lamp. The inventor thoroughly studied about the vehicular lamp including the plurality of light-emitting elements, and as a result, found that the size of the vehicular lamp in the related art can be further reduced.